A Night in the Old Hideout
by CrypticGirl
Summary: Moses has a special favor to ask of Jay in return for rescuing him from a group of mysterious assassins. Chapters 3 and 4 added 09.04.06 MosesxJay
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Another Moses/Jay fic. The Halloween story was a more general story, not really focusing on any of the characters. So you could say that this story is the "true" sequel to Jay's Sick Day. Oh yeah...I'm bad with titles.

Disclaimer: I still don't own ToL or the characters. It all still belongs to Namco.

-----------------

It had been a long day for Jay the Unseen, as he and the Oresoren had spent the day gathering information about activity on the Legacy. It was something they did often, as Jay made his living as an information dealer/strategist. Right now, there was nothing noteworthy going on in the Legacy, so he decided to call it a day.

Jay walked down the empty field on his way to his home in the Oresoren village. He decided to take the mountain path past the Waterways to lessen his encounters with random monsters. However, as he walked down the path, a group of masked assassins jumped down, quickly surrounding him. They were all wearing black, except for one, who was wearing red. Jay presumed that the red one was the leader of the group.

Jay stopped abruptly. "What the?"

"You're Jay the Unseen, ain't ya?" the red assassin asked.

Jay narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

"Jay the Unseen is famous for having more information on the Legacy than anyone! So tell us, are you Jay the Unseen?"

"And if I am?" Jay responded.

"Now, now, no need to get hostile. Our boss wants to have a word with you, you see. He's looking for the secret weapon on the Legacy...the Nerifes Cannon, was it? We're certain that if anyone knows about it, you would."

"Sorry, you've got the wrong person. So if you'll just excuse me, I'll be on my way."

Jay started to walk again, but the assassins moved quickly in front of him, blocking his path.

"You're not going anywhere," one assassin said.

"Except with us to the mainland!" another assassin added.

Jay put a hand in his pocket. "Get out of my way!"

The red assassin turned to the man on his right. "Take him."

The man nodded, then rushed towards Jay. However, Jay quickly pulled the dagger from his pocket and flung it forward, striking the man in the forehead, killing him instantly. The other assassins were surprised at Jay's quick skill, but they wouldn't give up that easily.

The red assassin vanished in a puff of brown smoke. Suddenly, something seized Jay's wrist, twisting his arm upward, forcing him to bend over and collapse to his knees. Jay looked up as well as he could to see the red assassin standing over him, holding his wrist.

"It looks like we have you now," he said. "Now tell us about the Nerifes Cannon. Where is it located? How is it activated? You can either tell me, or you can tell our master. It's your decision."

"What do you intend to do with the Nerifes Cannon?" Jay asked, his voice strained.

The red assassin twisted his arm farther. "That's not for you to know! Now, are you going to tell us, or will the master have his way with you himself?"

Jay screamed in agony as the assassin twisted his arm yet again. Still, he held his ground. "I'll never tell you!"

"If that's your choice..." The red assassin looked up. "All right, let's round him up and take him to the mainland! And be careful; you never know what other tricks he has up his sleeve."

"Right!"

The assassins began to move in. Suddenly, a flash of light in the sky caught Jay's eye. He looked up as an eagle-shaped flame slammed down nearby, creating a powerful explosion that knocked everyone to the ground. Jay was grateful to be freed from the red assassin's painful grip, but he found himself unable to move his arm. It had been dislocated.

_Wait...I know that attack_, Jay thought.

"Yahoo!" a familiar voice yelled.

_And I know that yell. Oh no...of all the people on the Legacy, why do I have to be rescued by **him**?_

Moses raced onto the scene with his grand galf Giet. Two assassins stood up and tried to attack, but Giet charged at them, knocking them back.

"Back off, y'all!" Moses yelled. "You ain't taking him nowhere!"

The red assassin stood up and glared at him. "Who are you to interfere?"

"I am Moses Sandor! And I am the master of sacred eres! Check this out!" Moses tossed three glowing spears into the air. "Lion Rain!"

Suddenly, a barrage of glowing spears rained down around the assassins. They screamed and scrambled to get out of the attacks. Jay buried his face in the ground, trying to shield himself.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" the red assassin yelled as he retreated with the others.

Moses ran a few steps after them and threw an ordinary spear at them. "And don't ever let me catch you pickin' on my little brother again!"

Jay looked up. "Moses?"

Moses grinned. "Looks like that takes care of that."

"What were you thinking? You almost hit me with your attack!"

"Nah, you're too tiny to hit."

"Argh!" Jay cried out in pain again.

"Jay? What's wrong?" Moses asked.

"My arm...it's been dislocated."

"Bah, that's nothin'. I can take care of that."

Moses knelt down beside Jay and gripped his wrist and his shoulder. Then he gave a hard jerk on the arm. Jay screamed in agony again as he heard the bones popping in his shoulder. Moses let go of the arm, and Jay was surprised to find that it was normal again. Jay looked at his arm for a moment and waved it back and forth.

"There, isn't that better?" Moses asked.

Jay's eyes widened briefly...then he passed out, dropping his head to the ground.

"Jay?" Moses went to check on him. "He's out cold. This gives me an idea. C'mere, Giet, gimme your back."

"Woof!" Giet moved closer. Moses picked up Jay and carefully set him down on Giet's back.

"Now let's get out of here before those guys come back," Moses said.

"Woof!" Giet responded.

The pair walked down the mountain path, carrying the unconscious Jay on Giet's back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here comes chapter 2. I wonder if I should make these chapters a bit longer?

------------------

Jay slowly opened his eyes. Since he had only passed out, his vision cleared very quickly. He examined his surroundings; he was on a bed with a white furry blanket with black stripes. Next to the bed were some treasure chests overflowing with gold coins and sparkling jewels.

_Where am I?_ Jay wondered. _Wait...I know this place._

He tried to sit up, but found that he was being restrained by the arms. He looked up to see that his wrists had been tied to the bedpost.

_Wh...what's going on?_ Jay thought as he tugged on his restraints. _Did Moses do this to me? Nah, he wouldn't...oh yes, he would!_

Studying the ropes, Jay found that he could reach the knots that secured him to the bedpost. So he began to pinch at the knots, hoping to undo them. However, the knots were tied tight, and Jay could not slip the ropes loose at all.

_Well, he sure did a good job of tying these knots. But I won't give up! I refuse to be held by that stupid bandit again!_

He continued to work at the knots but still made no progress when Moses and Giet came in to check on him.

"Hey, Jay," Moses said. "So you finally woke up."

Jay looked over at him. "Moses..."

"You weren't tryin' to escape just now, were you?" Moses sat down on one of the chests and reached over, tugging at one of the ropes that restrained Jay's arm. "I tied those knots good and tight, so you ain't goin' nowhere unless I say otherwise!"

Jay suddenly exploded as he threw himself against his restraints. "You stupid bandit! Is this your bad idea of a joke? Untie me this instant!"

"Hey, I just saved your life!" Moses snapped back. "Did you really think that was a joke?"

"Then why? Why do you have me in this position?"

"Because I wanna cut a deal with you."

"And why would I make a deal with the likes of you?"

"I just saved your butt, so you owe me."

Jay fell limp on the bed. _I hate to believe it, but he's right..._

"Fine. What is it that you want?" Jay asked.

"I want you to spent the night here with me. Just the two of us."

"That...that's all?"

"Oh yeah, I'm callin' all the shots," Moses continued. "Whatever I wanna do, we're doin' it."

Jay paused, wondering what kind of unusual activities Moses had in mind.

"Whether I wanna build a fire, have some smores, do some body paint...or if I want you to kiss my butt..."

Jay gasped as his eyes widened.

"Heh heh...I'm just kiddin' about the last part," Moses said.

Jay let out a sigh of relief, then glared at the bandit.

"So, what do you say, Jay?"

"I've a mind to slap you right now."

"And it'd be just like you to do it, too. That's exactly why I tied you up, you little runt!"

Jay found that he had nothing to say in response.

"But I am serious about this deal," Moses went on. "I want us both to have fun. So come on, say yes."

"And if I refuse?"

Moses grinned. "If you refuse, I'll just keep you tied up there all night, and you won't have as much fun."

He moved closer to Jay and pressed his index finger into his cheek. "Can you just imagine all the fun I'll be havin' if you say no?" He then gave Jay a light slap across the face.

Jay growled. "You..."

"Come on, Jay," Moses insisted. "Just say yes, and I'll untie you."

Jay turned away from him, apparently considering it. He really didn't want to make this deal, but he especially didn't want to be in this position all night. The fact was that Moses did save him, so Jay did owe a favor. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to spend one night here. Just one night...

"Hmm...looks like he needs convincin'," Moses said. "Giet, you know what to do."

"Woof!" Giet hopped onto the bed. Jay could only watch helplessly as the galf began to sniff all over his body, starting at his torso and gradually making his way up. Then Giet began to run his slobbery tongue across Jay's face. Jay turned away, squirming against the ropes again, but he still could not get free.

Finally, Jay conceded. "All right, all right!"

"Giet!" Moses called.

In response, Giet hopped down from the bed.

"Didja say somethin', Jay?" Moses asked.

"I said all right! I...I'll spend the night with you."

"Really? And we'll do whatever I wanna do?"

"Y...yes..."

Moses grinned again. "Now that's what I've been waitin' to hear!"

He reached into Jay's pocket and pulled out his dagger, then used it to cut the ropes. Jay sat up, rubbing his wrists.

"Hey, give me that!" he yelled as he snatched the dagger from Moses.

"Oh fine," Moses said. "So what should I do now?"

"Actually, I need to ask for one thing."

"Hey, I told you that I was callin' all the shots! It's all about me! Deal with it!"

Jay ignored him and continued. "I'd like to contact the Oresore and let them know that I'll be gone all night."

Moses paused. "Oh yeah, your family will be worryin' about you, won't they? Okay, that can be arranged. I'll have Giet deliver a letter to them. How does that sound?"

"Um...very well. But would Giet be able to find the Oresoren village?"

"Don't worry; Giet knows the Legacy like he knows his own name. Right, Giet?"

"Woof!" Giet responded.

"Great! I'll go ahead and start writing the letter."

Moses left the room to begin preparing the message for the Oresoren. Jay still sat on the edge of the bed, covering his face with his hands.

_Oh bother...what am I getting myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here comes chapter 3. I might warn you that this story won't have as much humor as the previous ones. This story mostly shows that despite all the arguing that Moses and Jay do, they really like each other deep down.

WARNING: Suggestive material ahead. Read at your own risk!

-------------------

Moses returned to the room where Jay was still sitting on the bed.

"Come on, Jay," he said. "Let's toast some marshmallows. I already got the fire goin'."

Jay looked up. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt..."

He followed Moses outside the entrance of the hideout, where a small bonfire was already burning. Both Jay and Moses sat by the fire. Moses pulled out two sticks with a marshmallow at the end and handed one to Jay. Together, they began to roast the marshmallows in the fire.

"Jay, lemme ask you somethin'," Moses said.

"What's that?" Jay asked.

"Who were those guys that were gangin' up on you at the Waterways?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask me that."

"So, who were they?"

"I don't know. But they were very astute to figure out who I was."

"Well, of course everyone knows who you are!"

"Not exactly. You know I make my living as an information dealer, right? When people send me their requests, I send them a letter containing the information they requested. When I go out in public, I pose as a random stranger."

"Now why the hell would you do that?"

Jay gave him an annoyed look. "Have you ever wondered why I'm known as Jay the Unseen?"

Moses raised an eye.

"I'll take that as a no," Jay said. "When I go out in public, no one knows that I am _the_ Jay the Unseen. So I'm puzzled as to how those assassins knew who I was."

"Hmm..." Moses took a moment to ponder the story. "Jay?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't quite get all that. Would you mind runnin' that by me again?"

Jay looked like he was ready to explode, but then he brought himself down. "Never mind!"

He pulled the marshmallow from the fire and began nibbling on it. Moses also pulled his marshmallow and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Jay, if you keep nibblin' like that, you won't get any bigger," he said.

Jay only looked at him sideways. "Moses, please shut up."

"Hmm..." Moses stared at Jay for a moment. "Jay?"

"What?"

"I really wanna brush your hair."

Jay sighed. "You're still bugging me about that?"

"Remember, you owe me."

"Oh...fine."

Jay pulled out a purple comb from his pocket and handed it to Moses. The bandit looked very surprised as he took the comb. He then watched with great anticipation as Jay removed the band from the end of his ponytail. Then Jay removed the band from his head, letting his hair loose. He tousled his hair a bit, then rested his forehead on his knees. Moses continued to hold the comb in his hand, while staring at Jay's long, silky hair. Moses crawled a little closer to him, then paused.

"Hold up! You're really okay with this?" he asked.

"Did we not agree that you were calling all the shots tonight?" Jay responded.

Moses crawled closer to Jay and sat directly behind him, yet he still hesitated.

_I'm gonna do it. He's really gonna let me do it!_

Moses pressed his fingers on either side of Jay's head, gently pulling back his fine black hair. He picked up a lock of the hair and caressed it gently with his thumb for a moment. Finally, Moses placed the comb on Jay's head and slowly began to comb it. Jay felt his entire body tingling with goosebumps, as he pressed his forehead harder into his knees and clenched his fists tightly. For a savage bandit, Moses' combing was actually very gentle, and Jay began to feel relaxed.

Jay slowly tipped his head backwards, letting his hair hang lower. Moses ran his fingers through Jay's hair in between the combing. He noticed that Jay had a peaceful expression on his face; his eyes were closed, and he was smiling slightly.

"Moses..."

"What's up, Jay?" Moses asked.

"I, uh...th...thanks for...helping me back there...at the Waterways."

"Nah, I don't need no thanks from my family. We all gotta look out for each other. Otherwise, we wouldn't be together like this right now."

"I suppose that much is true..."

Moses gathered up Jay's hair at the side of his head, then tied the band around it the way Jay always wore it.

"Now Jay, are you ready for the next item on my to-do list?"

Jay looked back at him. "Do I dare ask what it is?"

Moses grinned. "Body paint!"

"Ugh..." Jay buried his head in his knees again.

Moses stood up and poured a bucket of water over the bonfire, effectively extinguishing it. "Let's go, Jay."

Jay stood up, but then Moses quickly scooped him into his arms and carried him into the hideout.

"Wh...what the hell are you doing?" Jay demanded. "I can walk, you know! I'm not sick anymore!"

Moses carried him into the bedroom and dropped him roughly on the bed.

"Ow! Be careful, you idiot!" Jay cried.

Moses pointed an index finger at him. "Now you just wait here while I get the body paint."

Jay sighed as Moses left the room.

_So Moses wants to do body paint..._ he thought. _Does he want to be painted? Or does he want to paint me?_

Moses returned with a paint easel. "Now Jay, be a good little boy and take off your shirt."

Jay gasped. "Oh no, forget it!"

"Come on..."

Jay folded his arms across his torso. "I said no!"

"Now Jay, are you going to take off your shirt, or do I have to?"

Without even waiting for a response, Moses slowly reached out towards Jay, who quickly pulled his knees to his chest. Jay's eyes widened, as Moses showed no signs of turning back. Jay was surely in for an embarrassing experience now, and the only thing that would make it even more embarrassing was to have his clothing removed by this bandit of all people.

Finally, Jay reached a breaking point, and he shoved Moses away. "Back off, you! Just...back off! I...I...I can do it..."

He gripped his collar and took a deep breath, then pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. Moses took Jay's wrist and held up a rope. Jay immediately knew what he was planning.

"Wait, Moses!" he cried. "That really won't be necessary!"

"It is for you," Moses told him. "Knowing you, you just can't hold still. I can't have you squirmin' around while I'm tryin' to paint you."

Jay sighed. _He's probably right about that. I probably wouldn't be able to hold still..._

Moses tied one end of the rope snugly to Jay's right wrist, then tied the other end to the bedpost. He then repeated the procedure with the other arm.

"There now, are you comfy, Jay?" Moses asked.

Jay only stared at the ceiling.

"Now let's make sure you're nice and clean." Moses picked up a feather duster and swiped it across Jay's body several times. He then brush his palm over Jay's upper body, then finished with a hearty slap on the abdomen.

"Ugh!" Jay cried out. "Moses, please just get this over with!"

"Ha ha!" Moses cackled. "You should see how cute you look when you're tied up like this."

"I said stop playing around!"

"All right, here we go!" Moses picked up the easel and a thin paintbrush he took a bit of paint onto the brush and began to apply it to Jay's chest with small, gentle strokes. Jay closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip as the brush strokes tickled him.

"Just relax now, Jay," Moses said. "I know you're a bit ticklish because you're not used to this sort of thing."

"What about you?" Jay asked.

"Me? The boys paint me all the time; I could fall asleep. Don't worry; I'll let you paint me when I'm finished."

Jay shivered. Not only was he unaccustomed to being painted, but he wasn't accustomed to being topless either. He kept as still as possible, hoping that this would end quickly.

"Hey Jay..." Moses said. "About those guys at the Waterways...were you goin' to tell the others?"

"Uh...yes, I was planning to meet them in the morning to talk about it. They were quite skilled to overpower me. Plus if they get their hands on the Nerifes Cannon, it's all over."

"Well, don't you worry! I'll protect you!"

"I don't need a stupid bandit to protect me. In fact, the better liklihood is that I'll be protecting you."

"That ain't what you're supposed to say! You're just supposed to say yes!"

"Okay...yes."

Moses frowned. "You know, I just don't get you sometimes."

"I should say the same," Jay told him. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me."

"Hold up, why are we talkin' like this? We're supposed to be talkin' about those weird guys!"

"Yes, as I was saying, I don't need you to protect me. Even if they do catch me, I will not give up the information on the Nerifes Cannon. So there's no need to worry about me."

"Well, if you really wanna be that way. But we'll be comin' after you, no matter what! We're your family; don't you forget that!"

"Ah...I won't."

Moses put the finishing touches on his paint job, then set the supplies down and stood up.

"There, I'm all finished," he said. "Now wait here; I'll be right back." He turned and left the room.

"Wait!" Jay lifted himself as much as he could. He looked down at himself, but he couldn't quite see what Moses had painted on him.

Moses returned to the bedroom with a hand mirror and held it over Jay.

"Here ya go, Jay. Whaddaya think?"

Jay gasped as he finally got a good view of Moses' paint job. He had painted a blue star, an orange sun, and a yellow lightning bolt on Jay's chest.

"Pretty good, huh?" Moses asked.

Jay continued to look aghast.

Moses grinned. "I guess that means you like it."

Now that he was finished, he untied the ropes that restrained Jay. Jay quickly got up and put his shirt back on.

"Yeehaw! Now it's my turn!" Moses threw himself face-down on the bed. "Get to work, boy!"

Jay picked up the brush and easel and sat on the edge of the bed. He paused for a moment to think about what to paint. When an idea came to him, he smiled and even let out a chuckle.

"What're you gigglin' for?" Moses asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Jay replied.

Without further adieu, Jay began to apply the paint to Moses' back.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Chapter 4 is here. This will bring back a little of the humor.

---------------

"There you are, Moses," Jay said. "I'm all finished."

"Great!" Moses stood up and tried to look at his back the best he could. "How does it look?"

Jay smiled. "I think it suits you very well, Moses."

"Yahoo!"

_That stupid bandit doesn't have a clue,_ Jay thought.

Moses stretched his arms out. "Well, we sure had a great time, didn't we, Jay?"

"Hmm, I suppose so."

"Well, it's gettin' late, and I'm ready for some shuteye!"

Jay yawned. "Yes, I'm feeling rather fatigued as well."

Moses threw himself on one side of the bed again, then patted on the spot next to him. "Come on, Jay, get in!"

Jay's eyes widened. "We're sharing the bed?"

"It's the only bed we got."

Jay let out an exasperated sigh.

"All right, I'll tell you what," Moses said. "You can have the bed while I sleep on the floor."

"Oh, very well..."

Moses moved onto the floor while Jay got into the bed. Before long, they were sound asleep.

---------------

Jay woke up the next morning. He had an odd feeling that something was pressing him down. As he regained his senses, he was shocked to find Moses in the bed with his face in Jay's chest.

"What the?" Jay shoved the bandit aside, knocking him off the bed and jolting him awake.

"Ow!" Moses sat up, holding his head. "What the hell just happened?"

"My, my, you fell," Jay lied. "Well, that sure was fun, but now it's time to part ways."

"Hold up, Jay," Moses said. "There's one more thing I wanna do."

Jay let out an exasperated sigh. "What's that?"

"Walk with me to Werites Beacon. Then we'll part ways."

Jay nodded. "All right."

----------------

It was another bright sunny day in Werites Beacon. Harriet came out of Will's house and ran out into the yard.

"Senel! Shirley, come on!" she called.

Shirley came out into the yard. "Here I am, Harriet."

"Where's Senel?"

"He's still getting ready."

"Oh...then we'll just have to start without him," Harriet said. "Come on, Shirley, let's go!"

"Hmm?" Shirley looked down the road as the movement caught her eye. "Oh, it's Moses and Jay!"

Jay and Moses approached the house.

"What's up, ladies?" Moses asked. "Jay and I just had the time of our lives back at the old hideout."

"Really?" Shirley asked.

"You weren't doing any hanky-panky, were you?" Harriet asked.

Jay raised an eye. "Hanky...panky?"

Moses turned around to face Jay. "What's she mean by 'hanky-panky'?"

Suddenly, Shirley and Harriet's eyes widened, then they burst out laughing.

Moses turned back to them. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Harriet dropped to the ground, pounding her fist and rolling around in riotous laughter. Shirley hunched over, clutching her stomach; she was laughing so hard that she found herself struggling to inhale.

Moses looked at Jay again. "What are they laughin' at?"

Jay shrugged. "I haven't the slightest idea."

Moses noticed the smug smile that Jay had on his face. "Liar."

Finally, Senel came out of the house to check on the girls. "Shirley! Harriet, what's so funny?"

Shirley reached out, pointing a finger at Moses, but was unable to speak through her laughter.

"Huh?" Senel turned to Moses and Jay. "Moses, what's so funny?"

Moses shrugged. "I dunno. I just turned around, and they just started laughin'."

He turned around again. Senel's eyes widened, and then he exploded in riotous laughter as well.

Moses threw his fists outward. "Oh come on, Senel, not you too! Is there somethin' funny on my back?"

As soon as he got the question out, a revelation struck him. "My back...the body paint!" He now glared at Jay. "You painted somethin' silly on my back, didn't you?"

Jay continued to smirk. "Why don't you look in the mirror and see for yourself?"

"All right, I will!" Moses ran into Will's house and went straight into the bathroom. Jay joined him as he looked into the handheld mirror while turning his back to the big mirror mountain on the wall. There, he could see just what had been painted on his back. It was a very silly face, with X's for the eyes, and a mouth giving the raspberry. A big red "DUH!" had been painted below the face.

Jay stood in the doorway with his hands behind his back and his right heel forward. His eyes were closed, and he had his biggest smirk on his face. Moses gripped the handheld mirror tightly for a moment, then threw it to the ground, shattering it.

"That's seven years bad luck, Moses," Jay taunted, as he turned and fled from the bathroom.

"You little punk!" Moses shouted as he quickly pursued. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

In the living room, Jay flipped over the sofa and table, landing just a few feet from the front door. Moses tripped over the sofa, sliding across the table, then hit the floor face-first. Jay opened the front door frantically and ran outside with the bandit in hot pursuit. He ran through the yard, slamming the gate behind him. Moses crashed into the gate and fell down.

Senel, Shirley, and Harriet were just recovering from their laughter as they saw Jay and Moses dash out of the house. Upon leaving the yard, Jay turned and ran towards the city exit. Moses quickly got up and chased him yet again. Senel, Shirley, and Harriet caught another glimpse of Moses' funny body paint and found themselves caught in another spell of uncontrollable laughter.

**The End**


End file.
